Thank You
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: "You made B happy again... You succeeded where I failed... And that's why I'm thanking you." Years after A's death, years after Beyond Birthday faked a heart attack by Kira, he fell in love with Light Yagami. Years later, the two are now living a happy life. And a certain someone decided to show up in Light's dream, thanking him for that. (BeyondxLight, implied AxBeyond)


_White._

_The color of purity._

_But Light Yagami was far from pure._

Light had gone to sleep rather exhausted, and within an hour into being asleep, he started to dream. It felt so real, but all at once he knew he was fast asleep. It was strange... this feeling... like he was conscience in his dream even though, in reality, he was sleeping.

It all started out plain white. The brunette looked around with confusion clouding his amber optics, expression just as lost. Where was he? His mouth wanted to open, as if trying to question aloud why he was here, but was unable to do so.

Suddenly, a figure came into sight. For days now, this figure had been trying to contact the other. Appearing in his dreams hadn't been successful until now... He even tried going down to appear in front of Light on Earth as a spirit. But it was too much strength that he didn't have...

The blonde haired thirteen year old, at first, started off too blurry for anyone to recognize. But eventually, like a camera focusing on its subject, he started clearing up. Ocean blue eyes shined brightly under a blonde fringe. He was dressed in all white, with an aura similar to one of an angel. And even though ten years had passed since his death, he looked exactly the same.

A.

This was A!

The boy who showed up with the appearance of an angel was instantly recognized as the young teenager he saw in a few of his lover, Beyond Birthday,'s photographs. The old love from his childhood who committed suicide, leaving a brokenhearted soon-to-be serial killer behind. Sure, A – or rather, Aiden Hades – was free from the burden of all of L's pressure that day, but he broke B in the process.

"A-Aiden?" Light stuttered, eyes widening as he stared at the other.

The blonde smiled. The aura around him seemed to glow at this, like he was beaming out of pure happiness. And he was. The fact that Light recognized who he was made him feel happy - it meant Light cared enough to remember when B told him about him. Though he wasn't there to witness B explaining who he was, it was no secret that his existence would be revealed to anyone B fell in love with.

"Mhm~."

Aiden nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Light."

The aura that Aiden gave off was definitely something that could not be ignored. It was such a strong wave of pure happiness, that it could lift anyone's spirits from the moment they felt it. Light's heart was skipping rapidly. Of course he remembered who Aiden was, but meeting him? That seemed crazy. Then again, this was supposed to be a dream… right?

"Yeah. I could say the same to you." He sounded a bit shaky with his words, still in shock. "How did you find me? I mean... I thought you were..." He trailed off, finding it hard to say 'dead', being a murderer and all.

"Dead?"

He completely Light's sentence quietly, gazing up at the taller male as they stood a bit of a distance away from each other. Yes, his voice held a bit of sorrow. But it wasn't enough to tear down the mood.

His smile remained, though it was a small one. Knowing, but friendly.

"It's okay. I am. This all isn't real... and yet it is. I finally made it into your dream, because I really wanted to meet you."

Light listened to the other with interest and genuine curiosity. So this really was A… and apparently he was visiting him in his dream? How long had he been trying to reach him? Now that Light thought about it, this wasn't the first time he found himself dreaming about a white area… but the difference before was that there was never a figure that appeared. This time was obviously different since Aiden was standing right there in front of him.

He looked down at the shorter male, keeping his eyes locked on him. He could sense the sorrow in his tone and see it in his eyes, yet A still smiled. "You've been trying to reach me?" He asked, continuing to speak. "Why? I don't understand."

Aiden blinked.

"You made B happy again."

An answer like that alone was enough, but of course the blonde would elaborate.

A looked down, rubbing his knuckles together.

"After I... did what I did... I knew I left him alone. I broke him. I don't know everything that happened, but I saw enough. I was brought up into the clouds, and my bad emotions were gone forever... But guilt stayed with me sometimes, because I saw what my decision put him through. And I knew B would never understand, because I could never explain it to him."

He looked back up.

"B was going down a really bad path. You know that. I was scared for him - wanted him to live happily. And once he met you, everything changed. I know you think you're not the golden example of a perfect person, Light, but you're so perfect for him. I couldn't thank you enough..."

Light felt like he could almost cry. He hated crying, but it seemed like a good enough reason this time. He never really realized how much it meant that he had made Beyond happy again. He loved him, yeah… but he didn't always feel like it made enough difference. Beyond still talked about Aiden from time to time, which made him a little jealous... yet he tried his best to understand it anyways. It wouldn't be easy to move on from someone you were so close to after they... killed themselves without giving a reason.

A few tears rolled down Light's cheeks, which he quickly wiped away. "We can understand each other. That's how we connect. You're right though, I don't think I'm the right example of a good person. . . I mean, I don't know if you know who I am behind the name Light Yagami. . . but lots of people would want me arrested or dead." He paused, sighing a bit. "But… you're welcome. I love Beyond, and nothing is going to change that."

No matter how quick Light tried to wipe away his tears, Aiden still noticed. He didn't lose any of that affection he had while he was alive, and wanted to step closer to see if he could hug Light. But for some reason, he was glued to the spot. He supposed he would have to stay still and summon up some more energy if he was to complete a task like that... And who was to say he wouldn't just fall right through Light?

"I know who you are. I know B spent years trying to track you down. He was going to kill you, but he couldn't. I'm so glad he couldn't. You gave him a chance at a better life, and now I'm happy to sit back and watch him grow old with you. So don't cry... What you're doing for him now is more than I did."

A smiled.

"I still love him, of course. But I accepted what happened and moved on. And it relieves me to see he's ready to move on now, too. I would've tried to appear in his dream instead, but... But I don't think that'd be a very good idea. He already got his closure. I don't want to rehash his old feelings, y'know?"

Light stayed in the same spot, but his gaze never drifted away from Aiden. What Aiden was telling him was true, because Light remembered how Beyond had attacked him and attempted to kill him in an alleyway... only to fail and bring him home. He tortured him at first, but eventually both he and Light began to fall in love. It was an odd process, but it was real... no doubt about that. And Light wouldn't have asked for anything more. Beyond gave him a reason to feel alive. And he knew he gave the same to him.

A small smile spread to Light's lips. "Yeah... thank you, Aiden. I'm glad you understand that." Light was running out of words. He really didn't know what to say and that made him feel guilty.

Aiden nodded and smiled.

"It'd probably be best if you didn't tell him about this... I mean, I'd love for him to know I'm okay and all, but if I'm out of his mind, he'll be happier. Besides, he probably wouldn't understand why I visited you and not him."

It was logical what A did, but he knew the boy he used to love never understood what was right and what was wrong. His first resort was always to get upset about something.

"I'm glad he's finally happy. You too. Take care of him."

Light nodded back in agreement. "I won't tell him." He didn't want Beyond to get upset. He knew he would for a number of reasons if he found out about this. "I'll take care of him. You can count on me." His smile widened to a much more sincere one that meant he really meant what he was saying. "You take care of yourself too, okay…?"

Aiden grinned once again and nodded. Feeling an ounce lighter than he did before, he knew he couldn't stay much longer. He moved forward and hugged Light, the thought that the brunette might be uncomfortable never once occurring to him. He just liked hugs.

Light wasn't expecting a hug. "Aw.." He chuckled softly and returned the hug, completely fine with it. It was kind of nice actually. "I can see why Beyond loved you.." That vibe Aiden gave... it was such a wonderful feeling.

He blushed. It was the same way whenever a compliment was given to him or something nice said.

"Thank you."

Aiden enjoyed the hug while it lasted, something he hadn't received in ten long years, before pulling away from Light. He took a step back and waved, that bright dimple smile on his face before slowly starting to disappear in a bright white light.

The brunette didn't respond with words and rather hugged tighter before letting him go. He found himself slowly raising a hand to wave back.

Then without warning, Light awoke from his dream. His heart was beating fast. He looked around the bedroom, only to find it the way it was when he had fallen asleep. Beyond was cuddled up next to him in a spooning position, Light on the bottom of course... Light felt Beyond's warmth and smiled, breathing in a few times. His heart rate went back to its normal speed... and then Light took the time to appreciate how peaceful Beyond looked sleeping next to him. He was happy... and just as he promised Aiden, Light vowed silently to himself then and there that he would always stay by Beyond's side. He would never stop loving him.

Light Yagami would love Beyond Birthday unconditionally.


End file.
